1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrical connector assembly, and more particularly to a connector assembly having an upper and lower shielded covers which can save space and reduce product size to meet light, thin, short and compact current trend.
2. Description of the Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 7,086,889 discloses a connector assembly whose insulative casing includes a lower cover and an upper cover engaged with each other. A plurality of upwardly slices extend beyond the side walls of the lower cover, and a plurality of slots are defined along the side walls of the upper cover corresponding to the configuration of the slices such that the slices are received in the slots to joint the lower and upper covers together. The shortcoming is that the insulative casing can't protect signal transmission of terminals therein and therefore, it doesn't have good electrical properties.